edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eds-Aggerate
"Eds-Aggerate" is the 21st episode of Season 1 and the 21st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy spreads a fake rumor that the "Mucky Boys" smashed Kevin's window, so that The Eds wouldn't get in trouble for smashing Kevin's window due to the lawn chair ride they were testing backfired. Eddy soon decides to use his fake rumor to scare the other kids as a joke. Plot Eddy's newest scam is an amusement park called Ed Land complete with a petting zoo and carousel ride. Of course, when Eddy tests the ride, he thinks the chair is uncomfortable, and he and Ed rig up an armchair while ignoring Edd's warnings about the laws of weight and balance. When Ed gives Eddy a push, Eddy at first enjoys the ride, and is even happier when the rope breaks and both he and the chair go flying, as he believes that this means he and his friends will make a killing on their attraction. What goes up must come down, however, and come down it does, smack into Kevin's window. Kevin is naturally angry about this, and while Edd wants to tell the truth about what happened, Eddy is naturally going to attempt to weasel out of any responsibility, and he quickly makes up a story about Mucky Boys. Kevin at first doesn't believe Eddy's tale about a gang of delinquents dropped off by a tornado and raised by field mice who eat their weight in cheese and throw around comfortable armchairs, but Eddy is able to confuse him into thinking that the boys are running around, and Kevin gives chase after invisible monsters. While Eddy heads away from the house, pleased as punch with his deception, Edd is still worried about the morality of lying. Soon the three are distracted by the spectacle of Sarah and Jimmy, who are dressed up as explorers. Eddy initially mocks them, but he begins to sweat when they reveal their true purpose: hunting for the Mucky Boys. As soon as they leave, Edd warns Eddy that his deception will soon be discovered, but Eddy denies this in favor of another scheme. The kids are scanning the construction site while the Eds sit a few yards away in a steamroller. Eddy says that Mucky Boys make funny noises, and both he and Ed start to loudly make noises. The kids move away from the site, scared, and go to check someplace else. As soon as they're gone, Eddy tries to think up a new idea as to how they can fortify the myth of the Muckies when a faceprint left by Ed, who tripped, inspires him. Ed takes off his shoes, and Eddy slams a mallet down on his friend's feet, allowing Ed to create giant footprints that lead to a sewer drain. The search leads the kids here, however, and it seems that they will catch the Eds in the middle of decorating the "cave". Edd thinks fast, though, and covers his friends in the paint they're using to make cave paintings so that they can pretend to be paintings as well. While the rest of the kids move past these paintings, Jimmy trips over a paint can. Sarah notices this, and gets the bright idea to check the paint. Just as she suspected, it is wet, and Sarah realizes that the Muckies might not be real after all. Somehow, the Eds manage to get ahead of the kids and to the exit of the drainpipe. They cover themselves in mud and decide to act scary. When the kids finally exit, they are greeted with three psychotic monsters, and react accordingly, with everyone but Sarah running for their lives. Ed and Eddy make loud noises, and Eddy rides Ed towards Jimmy. Jimmy cowers in fear and manages to duck behind a pile of dirt while the Mucky Boys continue their rampage. Suddenly, however, Sarah pops up, wielding a hose, and tells Ed that his mom wants to see him. Without a second thought, Ed answers that they're playing, and continues making loud noises. The other kids hear this, however, and double back just as Eddy is strangling Ed for having given away the trick. They are just in time to see Sarah turn the hose on the Eds, washing off their mud and revealing the pranksters once and for all. Seeing this, Kevin instantly turns into a boiling mass of impotent rage. Later, it is shown that the Eds have been duly punished by being stuck in a gigantic block of cement. Jonny comes by with a cake for them, but gets warned off by Kevin. Still, Jonny is a good-hearted fellow, and he leaves the cake behind, with a whispered message that there is a hammer in the cake. Unfortunately, the person closest to the cake is Ed, who buries his face in the cake and gobbles it down. When he comes up for air, he has the hammer stuck to his face, and with none of them able to reach Ed's body (never mind his face), it seems that there is no way they'll get out any time soon. Memorable Quotes *'Kevin': the armchair out his window "Who broke my window?" Ed: "Hi Kevin!" armchair lands on him. "Ouch." Kevin: angry "Eds! Don't move!" Edd: "Uh sorry Kevin, while testing our new ride we didn't anticipate the weight-length ratio Eddy's chair-" Eddy: Edd "Shut your lip!" Kevin: "Who broke my window?" Eddy: fast "Uh, didn't you see them? Kevin: "Who?" Eddy: "The Mucky Boys." Kevin: "Mucky Boys?" Eddy: "Yeah, they were dumped off by a tornado, and raised by field mice, in a cave near the construction site. And they eat their weight in cheese, and they throw comfortable armchairs through the air and smack into your window." Kevin: thinking it over "Bologna!" Eddy: randomly "Look, there they go!" Kevin: "Where?" Eddy: in another direction "There!" Kevin: chase "Freeze Mucky Boys!" ---- *'Eddy': "We, the Eds, are smarter than-" Ed: interrupting "Onions?" Eddy: "No, Ed. We're smarter than-" pulls Ed with him offscreen. Ed: "Buttered toast? Edd: offscreen "Oh boy." Ed: "A bus driver?" groans. ---- *'Eddy': "I know what will get them! Footprints!" Ed: barefoot "Look! Mucky feet!" grabs a mallet and slams it down onto Ed's feet, which swell to immense size. Eddy: "Now those are Mucky feet! Okay, Ed, stomp down to the old drainpipe." steps on Eddy with his large "mucky" feet. ---- *'Ed': "I found a bone! Cool, huh?" Kevin: the drainpipe "Let's check this place out!" ---- *'Rolf': "My father walked a hundred miles with a mule, two goats and a shoe on his back." Sarah: unimpressed "Big deal." ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy tripped over Ed's big footprints "Look at the size of this footprint, I haven't seen feet this big since my great-grandmother!" ---- *'Eddy': in muck "Kacukawawa-sakatagagaga-kickchukamama!" Rolf: panicking "Mucky boys!" ---- *'Sarah': Eddy "If you must know, we're hunting." Eddy: "For a brain?" ---- *''Eds are trapped in a block of cement.'' Ed: "Uh, my nose is itchy." Eddy: "So scratch it." Ed: "Scratch it for me, Eddy." Eddy: "Get away from me!" Trivia *'Goofs': **The rope bordering the "petting zoo" is transparent. **When Eddy crashes into Kevin's window, the chair is turned away from the window instead into the window, even though from his trajectory he should have impacted front-first. **When the couch breaks Kevin's window, he shouts "Who broke my window?!" but the house he's shouting out of is Jimmy's house. Therefore, Jimmy should be the one upset over the broken window. **When Jimmy says "Yeah," his mouth doesn't move. **Ed was shown with four toes at the scene when Eddy makes his feet huge, but all the other characters have three. **When Kevin says, "Come on Rolf, how much longer?" his mouth doesn't move. **When Rolf leaped onto Kevin and spoke, his teeth were white. **When Ed said "I'm Ed!" the captions read "Fine head!" *The Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride is seen again in the junkyard in "Dueling Eds." *Nazz, Jonny, and the Kankers were the only ones who didn't hunt for the Mucky Boys. *'Running Gags': *#Whenever Edd talks about telling the truth, he is interrupted. *#*Edd is interrupted a total of nine times in this episode. *#The Eds hiding from the kids so they don't get caught. *The lines Eddy: "We, the Eds, are smarter than..." Ed: "A bus driver?" are the inspiration for the slogan of the Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite The3Eds: "Still smarter than a bus driver." *Jonny and Plank appear to be sympathetic to the Eds as they gave them a cake with a hammer inside so they can free themselves. *Jonny uses Plank as a tray to carry the cake. This could have inspired the creators of Lunchroom Rumble to make Jonny use Plank as a tray in the game. *The "Mucky Boys" are occasionally misheard as the "Monkey Boys" by fans. *This is the eleventh time the Kankers don't appear. *Eddy first had the idea that the Mucky Boys had to have huge feet, and he did so by hitting Ed's feet with a mallet. Upon facing the kids, it is apparent that the Eds neglected to perform this feet-swelling procedure. *Despite this being Kevin's second angriest moment in the series (his first being the start of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show), he calls Ed, Edd n Eddy "Eds" in this episode, which is rare, as Kevin usually addresses them as "dorks". This is the second episode where Kevin does not use the word "dork" or anything with the word "dork" in it. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-10-26-14h44m33s115.png|The lawn chair orbit ride. Vlcsnap-2013-10-26-14h47m23s62.png|Eddy at Ed Land's ticket booth. Vlcsnap-2013-10-26-14h50m19s11.png|"Petting zoo a-OK!" the main attraction of the zoo is Ed! Vlcsnap-2013-10-26-14h51m56s219.png|Eddy on the chair. Ea1.jpg|"WE'RE GONNA BE RICH!" Ed Armchair.jpg|Ed lodged with an armchair on his body. Who Broke My Window?.jpg|Who broke my window?!? Jimmy_Tongue.jpg|Kevin's waiting. Ea2.jpg|Ed, you've got mud on your face. Mucky Feet.jpg|"Now those are mucky feet!" Muckyboys-1_copy.jpg|Mucky Boys' cave paintings. Ed Bone.jpg|A real "Bonehead". Eds_Crazy.jpg|Ed and Eddy make loud, funny noises while Double D has a funny face. Muckyboys2-1.jpg|"The Mucky Boys". 123.Eds-Aggerate.mkv_000552067.jpg|"You have got the biggest mouth!" Ea4.jpg|Busted! Funny Face.jpg|Eddy has a very funny face over here. Ea3.jpg|Kevin raging. Video See Also *Mucky Boys *Ed-Land *Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride Category:Episodes Category:Season 1